


【凤泉】艳照门

by Janetqinliyu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 历史同人
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 大明王朝立宪au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetqinliyu/pseuds/Janetqinliyu
Summary: 瑶泉曾经属于过无数人但现在在继江陵宇下人之后申时行成为了伴食中书的人起因是一些照片
Relationships: 张四维/申时行, 张居正/张四维, 张居正/申时行
Kudos: 1





	【凤泉】艳照门

“申时行……”他把这个名字捻在唇齿见反复咀嚼。

“去查一查。”张四维对手下这样说。

舍得砸钱，总能让人如愿。

很快，一打被追查已久的照片和新任内阁秘书的详尽经历一并摆上了议长的办公桌。

“申时行，申汝默，苏州人，单亲，寄养……”张四维一眼扫过那些基本信息，最后落在简历里的证件照上。

他知道申时行是美人，却不知道美人在少时就已经显山露水。一张普通的学生照，蓝底白衬衫，半长的发柔顺地贴在颊边，面容尚且稚嫩清纯。那双极出彩的眼睛挟着江南烟雨望过来，灵动缱绻里带着一点少年独有的意气风发，将姑苏人衬得柔润甜美，叫人移不开目光。

除却衬衫换成了灰色的西装之外，内阁秘书这些年的变化不大。眼波转来便是顾盼生辉，眉宇间也依旧是那份缠绵悠长的韵味。那并不是全然属于男性的，或者说刚硬强势的美，而是更为温软一些，更为甜俏一些，垂下眼便叫人不由自主心生怜惜的美。就像绒羽初丰的雏鸟，最宜拢在掌心。

一个典型的好学生乖宝宝的皮囊，张四维撑着头笑起来。如果不是刚刚已经看过几十张这幅面孔的主人不同年龄段在不知多少人床上动情放浪的照片，他真的差点就信了。

普通单亲家庭，幼时本来是被家里寄希望做明星，直到上学后书读的意外的好，家里才打消了让未来的状元郎卖脸挣钱的想法。十年寒窗再是金榜题名，和同窗好友一并录取最好的大学被传为美谈，堪称励志典范。

从进大学开始，表面上男朋友女朋友从没断过，个人风评却好的吓人，还是让全校师生交口称赞的学生会长。毕业前在张居正的引荐下加入工党，能力出众还有着首相撑腰，一路顺遂，步步高升。

可不看资料，谁能知道这个人从19岁开始就和自己的导师纠缠不清？谁又会知道，他还被自己的两位好导师引荐给了别人，最后索性取了花名瑶泉在全京城最大的消费场所常驻接客。

个人生理性别男，社会性别流动。

精彩至极。

张四维意味不明地轻哼一声，收起那些记录了一个人三十年悲欢的纸，连着那叠足以毁掉新任内阁秘书大好前程的照片一起锁进保险柜，转身去露台抽烟。

也是个很不错的人选，可控又足够聪明。

在路上，一个官员故作热络地向他靠过来寒暄。

张四维站定点点头，也跟着兜起圈子，反正此刻着急的又不是他。

见他久久不入正题，终于，对过再忍不住，拉扯着话题绕到了申时行身上，小心翼翼地试探。

张四维瞧着那个大腹便便的跳梁小丑抓耳挠腮的模样就想笑，但他仍绷着脸做出面无表情的样子打太极，权当自己什么都不知道。

最后，那位替人打前站的炮灰灰溜溜的走了，大概他自己都看不下去一个工党极左的老牌议员和自民党出身的议长站在一起相谈甚欢的奇怪场面了，毕竟不久前两党刚刚在议会就政策落实针锋相对地吵了一架。

消息真灵，张四维靠着栏杆眯起眼睛。这么快就忍不住来试探，想来照片里他的戏份估计也不少。

议长点燃香烟，阖眼深吸一口，压住自己逐渐兴奋起来的状态。

披着法官服做听话的傀儡真的无聊透顶。

博弈角力，缠斗制衡才是宫阁政府该有的常态。没有参与其中要么是在自己都不知道的时候被当成了筹码堆上桌，要么就是彻底失去价值不被看好。不论哪个都可以看成出局的标志。

现在这样才对嘛。张四维熄灭烟头，调整好状态走上来路。

毕竟牵扯着那么多人的脸面前程。该知道的总会知道，该有所表示的也总会有所动作。

不过他不贪心，除了附带的，控制住江陵宇下人才是主要目标。

京城里不缺美人，也从来不缺为权贵服务的秘密花园。这家读书俱乐部算是各中翘楚。

张四维随手从书架上抽出一本书，沿着长廊踏着斑驳的光影慢悠悠地晃过去。借阅处的工作人员远远望见他就站起来。

“先生许久没来了。”那个侍生笑着请他上楼，“我去唤广陵。”

僚友们常来此处寻欢作乐，甚至以为风雅。张四维自然也不会故作清高，坏了大家的兴致，就顺势订个包房养个姑娘，反正与他而言不过是用些钱的事。他在门口站定随意点点头，却突然开口叫住了准备离开的侍生。

“再帮我叫个人” 张四维这样说。

侍生一愣，反应过来便即刻应声称好，却在他说出那个名字的时候为难起来。

“瑶泉”张四维抬眼，再强调了一遍，“我要瑶泉。”

“我知道，他今天一定‘不会在‘。”他抱着臂笑起来

“所以你只要转告瑶泉就好，我出他单夜价格的十倍，买这位大忙人七天的时间。”

“去吧，我也期待他的答案。”

钱能做到很多事。

申时行接完电话后回到席上，顶着王锡爵和余有丁质询的目光若无其事地找了个工作的借口轻轻揭过。王锡爵皱了眉似是想再追问几句却被余有丁在桌下拉住。申时行一脸浑然未察的模样，转头又拉着脸抱怨起自高拱离任后党内人心离散的诸多状况。

他们在毕业后各奔东西，虽然常有联络，但到底不再是同进同出的三鼎甲。申时行加入工党，王锡爵加入保守党，余有丁选择留在大学任教。他们都选了不同的路，除了遥相祝愿或者在帮得上地方行个方便外，很多时候对一些事情选择视而不见对彼此都好。

余有丁随口把话题拉到高拱身上，顺着吐槽几句他在学校里听闻的相关趣事，余下的两人都笑起来。

“那么张四维呢？听说我们的新任议长似乎和高张都有纠缠不清，是真的吗？”申时行转换了谈话的方向，就好像真的只是出于好奇一样。

王锡爵抬头看了他一眼，眉皱地更深了。余有丁眉飞色舞地说下去。“汝默，我跟你讲，张四维其实是我们学长呢！要不是我上次去校史馆刚巧看到还真的不知道。不过挺奇怪的，他读的是物理，结果最后居然走仕途。想不通想不通。”

王锡爵突然插嘴修正了话题，“高拱是他老师。他舅舅王崇古是前任北方集团军总司令，杨虞坡和他们家也是通家之好。”他深深看了一眼申时行，顿一顿继续说“张杨王三家依盐业起家，可以说是山西的顶级财阀，晋商集团的核心。蒲州重工就是他家的。现下首相明升暗降架空了张四维自民党党魁身份。明面上他是被首相捏住了，但整个自民党依旧以他为首。况且后面首相定然还有用得着他的地方，打压过后就此闲置也并不现实。我知道他，汝默，这个人看着无害，实则不好相与。”

“这样啊，”申时行仍旧是漫不经心的模样，抿了一口酒，冲着好友满不在乎地笑笑，“我听闻有人在说他的笑话，说他大老远从蒲州赶回来，结果高相猝不及防地倒了，只好在栾城机场一起抱头痛哭，最后折腾来折腾去，就为了给首相当个三千里伴食中书，实在是有些好笑。”

余有丁配合地跟着笑两声，又瞅着王锡爵一脸严肃仍是不愿放过这个话题又要开口规劝，立刻借口要回学校，算是勉强中止了话题。

在门口送别老友后，申时行刚准备告辞离开就被王锡爵一脸不赞同地攥住手腕拉回来，只好哭笑不得地换了苏州话软糯糯地唤他喜鹊，嗔他弄疼自己了，让他赶紧放手。

“不然我们俩拉拉扯扯地被什么人拍着了。到时候才真叫哭也没地方哦。”美人嗔怪起来，伸手搭在好友的腕上不用劲儿地推了两把。

被叫成喜鹊的人权当没听到，面无表情地把人拖进了自己车里，开口让司机先送申时行回家。等到车上了路才松开手，板着脸开始审讯，“你哪里惹着张四维了？现在怎么样了？可要我去说说看？”语气不怎么好，甚至有点气急败坏，但其中的关心倒真的很。

一起住了这些年，王锡爵太明白了。按着申时行的性格，他是不会关注无关紧要的人的，主动打探只可能是已经和别人纠缠不清了，要么就是即将和别人纠缠不清。

以严厉著称的人板下脸凶狠地瞪过去，完全不知道自认为能夜止儿啼的死人脸在申时行眼里就像在吓唬小孩一样毫无威慑力，只觉得好笑。

“我哪能会的呢？”内阁秘书瘪了瘪嘴，眼波横来，看上去可怜兮兮的，还带着几分孩子气，又主动地搭上好友的小臂摇了摇，开始半真半假地哄人，“侬放心呀，我又不是不晓得轻重的人。他算是师相的身边人，我总是该了解一二的嘛。”说着又是长叹一口气“我也没办法，寻不着他的信息，就只好来问问你们。”

“汝默你不要去惹他。”王锡爵正色又强调了一遍，开始不厌其烦地长篇大论，反复强调申时行在眼下应当小心行事的必要性。

万幸，在内阁秘书陪笑的脸僵掉以前，他总算是到家了。

七天，并不富裕。

但申时行又实在不愿意乖乖任人摆布，尤其是当伴食中书也是老师的情人的时候。议长皱着眉无奈擦拭唇彩的模样又在眼前晃过。

老师专用的口红在议长的唇上手背上渐变着晕开，最后无力地融进苍白的肤色，颓靡旖旎。

他们站在一起的样子，老师看向他的眼神，还有高阔锋锐的眉尾眼角因为一个人而柔软的情形实在美好。

哪怕申时行知道那是假象，假得不能再假的做戏。

一把莫名的火就着酒精在胸膛燃起。内阁秘书为自己今天不理智的状态长叹一声，把自己摔进床里解开裤链。

这些要命的照片最开始属于他的另一位老师袁炜。就在他的两位好友在房间里咬秃笔头替老师代打学术论文的时候，他被自己的好老师压在门板上操弄，一丝声音也不敢漏出来。结束后，只有十九岁的青年软倒在地上，袁炜则为他拍下了第一张照片。

再后来是董老师，还有许多其他人。申时行记得每一个人。不为别的。他向来都是实用主义者。记着只为是了将来哪天万一有用的上他们的地方可以讨回来而已。

前提是这些照片在他手里。

张四维给他或者说他们带来了不小的压力。一想到这儿他头又大了，随手抽了纸擦拭。被喜鹊叽叽喳喳地念叨许久脑子涨的厉害。董老师都已经来过了，希望这件事能尽快解决。

申时行知道那些催促背后未尽的难听话，如果他真的搞不定，那不用等议长动手他就会被那些老家伙赶回苏州。

根基不稳的内阁秘书摩挲着口袋里的手机。

没关系。

虽然今天几乎没什么成效，但他也有自己的办法。

比如那个被派去做炮灰的官员，比如那些现在惴惴不安的老头子，又比如被张四维养着的广陵。

七天，这样安排安排倒也足够了。

最后一天下班后，申时行在家里对着镜子为自己做好充分的准备。虽然他不认为自己会输，但是准备万全总没有错。 

据他所知，张四维此前从没有和生理上的同性做过。选了这样的地方，顺理成章发生些什么也很正常。就算张四维没有表示，申时行自己也会在尘埃落定后这么做。

做过和没有做过是本质上的差别。

他特地选了一套和平时同色的西装套裙，慢慢地往腿上套上长丝袜。

对于保守而传统的议长，女性化的打扮能为自己博取更多怜惜，正式的着装也是符合他审美的保守做法。申时行踩进黑色的高跟鞋，走出家门。

现任内阁秘书申时行，生理性别男，社会性别流动。

每个人都会为了自己机关算尽。

瑶泉走进那间私人包房，局促不安地站着。

议长合上手中的书，慢条斯理地靠上单人沙发的靠背，上上下下的打量他，毫不意外。

没有意义的试探被全部绕开。

“阁下，您想要怎样的价码？”

眼眶发红杏眼含泪的模样是早就见过的，又惊又慌，泫然欲泣也实在招人心疼。张四维本以为自己瞧了那么多遍照片已经有抵抗力了，何况他之前对同性也并不感兴趣。

可有些东西，只有亲身体会过才知道。当年轻的工党议员这副模样楚楚可怜地开口哀求讨饶，当他看着内阁秘书一脸柔媚诚恳地拿出双方利益最大化且都可接受的提案扭转自己的劣势，张四维才意识到当真是不容易。他给的缓冲时间看来已经是被充分利用了。

如果他真的像他表现的一样乖，说不定自己真的会同意，张四维想着，一言不发地等待后文。

“阁下，我知道，您不会放过我的。”

不错

“这些照片我是拿不回来的，对吗？”

不错

“那么，不妨让它变得更加有效一些。我晓得每一张照片背后的参与者。”申时行脱下西装外套走近几步，拉着裙摆缓缓跪在了张四维身前，态度诚恳而谦卑。

“里面有老一辈的重要官员，各地在职的各部门政府职员，还有工党党内那些之前屡次跟您做对的极左老顽固……”

“您看，它们不仅能毁掉我，也可以轻而易举地毁掉他们。”

“在操控我的同时，他们也会顺您的心意。”

“阁下，这样的价码够吗？”江南美人的眼泪顺着面颊滚落，连声音里都带上了颤抖和哽咽。

和他老师一样的妖精，张四维沉默地注视着晶莹的水雾背后藏不住的贪婪欲念。

嗜权纵欲，他们所有人改不掉的通病。

议长撑着头欣赏眼前步入高潮的独角大戏，看着跪坐在身前的美人完全不需要他参演，自顾自地擦着眼泪抽泣。

申时行是准备拿他当保险箱，还准备拿他当杀人的刀。自民党实际上的党魁知道，内阁秘书想要保住自己的前途安稳顺遂，最好再能永绝后患，彻底脱离那些老狐狸的钳制。如果能在首相之外再获得议长的支持，那此次工党党魁的位置就更跑不掉了。

何况比起这些，在他们有着可期的合作未来这一前提下，这个把柄捏在他手里，甚至比放在申时行自己这儿更加安全。

张四维想要一个不那么糟心的下议院，一个潜在的盟友，一个可以传出首相准确消息的听话棋子。

本来是双赢，对谁都好。他的手指一下一下地敲着沙发的扶手。

可惜，有人还是不听话。

“怎么？拿我当保险柜？”他坐直身子拢了拢西装的下摆，慢悠悠地开口胁迫眼前哭的梨花带雨的美人，声音平淡难辨喜怒，“还是说你在拿捏我，想和我谈谈条件？”

你继续演。

“我并没有试图和阁下谈条件。”美人跪着往前蹭了蹭，软在张四维的两腿之间，呜咽着为自己开脱，急切又无辜。

“我只是在想……”

内阁秘书试探地的扶上议长的膝盖，婆娑泪眼加上眼尾的艳红更显得多情勾人。在得到默许后一点点解开自己的女士衬衫，从浅色蕾丝边的胸罩里摸出一个遥控器，然后伸手交出去，仰起脸望向张四维，眼里满是期慕和哀求，等着最后的裁断。

“自己有没有资格做阁下第一个同性情人。”

在几乎没有转圜空间的情况下，申时行已经打出了几乎所有可堪一用的手牌。

地位显荣的枢密院兼下议院议长伸手托起美人的下颚，撑着头打量片刻，冷笑起来。很充分的准备，很充分的攻略。是他喜欢的态度，他偏好的神情，拿出的也是他不愿拒绝的筹码。

“你问过广陵了。”

申时行抿着唇任人逼着自己抬头对视，努力藏住眼底的惊慌和愕然，喉头不自然地上下滚动一下。

怎么可能。他搭上广陵这样隐秘的事。张四维怎么可能知道？

现在坐在眼前把自己算计的明明白白的人不是那个被首相蹭了口红也不生气的张四维，不是那个在首相面前怂包又憋屈的议长，也不是那个因为早请示晚汇报被传为笑柄的三千里伴食中书。

像是噬人的蛟蟒。

张四维知道的比他设想的更多。

申时行看着议长脱掉那层懒洋洋的伪装，放平嘴角，高阔的眉目间由内而外显现出一种居高临下的高慢和冷酷。分明含着笑，但垂眼望过来，眼底冷得吓人，像是化不开的冰雪。

“申时行，申汝默，申瑶泉……”他故意把他的名字念得千回百转，低沉的声音带着再明显不过的嘲讽，“你也未免太小瞧我了吧。”

“背地里串通好那些照片涉及到的老狐狸，准备咬着张家偷税漏税的小辫子一本参倒我。好棋，真是好棋。”

申时行知道，他完了。

“可惜，你以为这些历经风雨几十年不倒的老滑头会按着你说的做？他们在议会上让我下不来台，政见不合，不假。你的方案有利，也不假。但最大受益人是你又不是他们。”

“照片在我手里，他们为什么不会选择对自己更友好的选择来找我？低低头闭上嘴而已。难道不比承担着随时被你买了的风险，拿上全部身家和我搏命来的稳妥？”

“太贪心了，瑶泉。”

“你还不是你的老师。”

到了这一步，申时行反而冷静了。左不过是没有退路，内阁秘书这样想着，收起眼泪，闭上眼睛，侧首贴上议长的手，枕在他的掌心里，任由修长的五指拂过虚假的泪痕，摩挲着自己的脸颊和脖颈。

就像张四维说的那样，他把其他人卷进了这场本来专属于两个人的博弈，想做在后的黄雀。本来可以双赢牟利，现在却被釜底抽薪，折了底牌依仗，不得不通过更多的让步来弥补自己的过失。

落子无悔。

“如果您准许的话。”申时行虚握上议长削瘦的手腕，恭顺地在手背上落下一吻。

尊重。

翻过去，在掌心落下一吻，舌尖描摹着掌纹。

恳求。

湿意蔓延到掌根，吻落在手腕处交错的青色血管上。

欲望。

“阁下，我会听话的。”

张四维笑起来，抽回手拿过那个遥控器开到最大，看着一下子夹紧腿，拽着他西裤颤抖起来的美人软下腰，枕上自己的膝盖，依靠着自己的腿勉力支撑。黑白拼色的漆皮尖头皮鞋探进裙底，左右轻磕在柔嫩的大腿内侧，示意人打开腿。鞋背上繁复的花纹反复蹭过被布料束缚的湿热器物，换来软糯带哭腔的呻吟。鞋尖勾开丁字裤的系绳，抵着会阴缝隙来回碾过。

“口交，瑶泉会的吧？”

张四维认真征求申时行的意见。他对床伴惯来温柔，何况他现在心情也实在很好，美人分开腿瘫坐在身前伏低做小比他装出来抽抽噎噎的模样要动人的多。

“我很荣幸。”申时行这样说，绷直脊背望向这一局的赢家，隔着薄袜抚摸议长骨骼分明的脚踝，似乎全然不在意自己被小玩具折磨地汁水淋漓的后穴和被人踩在脚底轻碾的性器，近乎虔诚地低下头亲吻张四维的小腿。

服从支配。

“我很荣幸，能做独属阁下一个人的玩物。”

张四维知道，这只是嘴上说着好听而已。他稍稍加大脚下的力道，冷眼看着首相的秘书官凑上来松开自己的皮带，小心地咬开裤扣，叼着拉链慢慢扯开。银白色的金属配件被舌尖抿过，闪着水光，申时行还故意偏过头好让他看清楚自己是怎么拿脸颊鼻尖隔着衣物蹭弄微隆的胯下。

“阁下……”属于过很多人的内阁秘书小心翼翼地抬眼，试探性地揭开衬衫，见他没有反对，才咬上内裤的边沿往下拉扯。

“您往前一点”他扶着议长半勃的性器贴上自己的脸颊。唇吻擦过青筋，指尖揉过囊袋，吮吻柱身和前端，专心把它伺弄到全然硬起。空出的手把自己的胸罩推上去，揉搓自己胸口立起来的乳珠。

后穴的跳蛋自顾自嗡嗡地响着，张四维也丝毫没有体谅一下他的意思。美人委屈地张了张嘴似是想要说些什么，但最后还是咽回去，夹着腿努力跪直身子，扶着性器慢慢往口中送，舔舐吮吸，好让握着他前途的议长体验更好一些。深色的性器被箍束在湿软的唇舌间吞吐，所有的哭喘都变得含含糊糊，单音节无意识的轻哼反而显得更加淫靡。

“很好”他开口称赞，手指沿着申时行柔润的下颌线划过。

申时行做的远比他预想的更好。

议长伸手扶上床伴的后颈轻抚，本意只是为了安抚和褒奖。谁知被养成条件反射的人直接含到最深处，主动给他深喉。张四维看得清楚，申时行这口气本就没有喘匀，强烈的窒息感逼得人一下子哭出来，眼角又添三分艳色。他立刻抽身退出，看着工党未来的党魁流着泪伏在他膝上咳嗽起来。

“抱歉阁下，是我没准备好。”青年啜泣着主动向他道歉，

“我何时让你给我深喉了？”他的眉蹙得更紧了。

申时行眨眨眼，似乎有点迷茫。

“我没有折磨床伴的癖好。”张四维冷冷地抛下一句话，神情却有些复杂。他不知道申时行这幅身子和这样的举动是在多少人床上练出来的。

装可怜，他想着，还是下意识地放缓了动作。

罢了。

“放松。”议长的声音本就偏低，染上情欲后会更低，像绢绸一样滑进心底。他再次搭上那段略显纤细的颈骨。申时行一颤，扭了扭肩，最后还是垂下头放软身子任人抚摸。修长的五指一遍遍刮过脊骨，手掌覆上，小幅度地揉捏。另一只手沿着脊柱摸下去挑开套裙的边缘，探了两指进湿透的后穴去寻敏感点揉按。

怀里的人一软，自己扩张过的后穴叫人寻着地方彻底揉开，手指压着跳蛋重重地抵上敏感点撩拨刺激，连带着仿佛坐在对方掌心的羞耻错觉把人逼到高潮，沾了议长满手的浑液。

申时行知道张四维想说却没有出口的话，因为它明明白白在他眼里晃过。

何苦糟践自己？

可笑到他差点没忍住笑出声。被欲色填满的眉梢眼角缠上笑意，内阁秘书主动攀上议长的肩颈缩短彼此的距离。

欢好，不论是交易还是纾解，本就是你情我愿的事情。

“我猜阁下更喜欢拆礼物的感觉”仍旧陷在高潮里的美人靠进议长的怀抱，带着他的手脱掉自己的裙子，露出深色的丝袜和左腿上的大腿绑带。丁字裤和高跟鞋也会给他加上不少分。

女性化的用品在内阁秘书身上毫无违和感。

“擅作主张，希望您不要介意。”

唇吻试探性地触碰，随后就被衔住撬开，未出口的闷哼和喘息被唇齿间愈发凶狠强势的追逐绞得支离破碎。腰肢被从腿间退出的手牢牢扣住，躲闪不得只能被压着后折，柔若无骨，举动由人的模样更惹人怜爱。

吻从嘴唇齿龈辗转到耳垂颈侧。申时行偏过头，勾抚着床伴的肩背，配合地呻吟出声，又将腿分的更开，不住地蹭弄仍抵在勃起器物上的皮鞋。

议长的西装一贯是全套，马甲领带样样不少。好看，脱起来却也麻烦。就像它的主人一样。

脸好看，活儿也不差，就是有的时候还有点迂。

不过没关系，经验丰富的秘书官总有办法让古板的议长阁下变得更有趣一点。

申时行被扣着后颈从地上拉起来踉踉跄跄地架到床边，横在腰间的手一撤就倒在被褥上。喘息着拨开系绳，把还在工作的跳蛋取出来。

瑶泉尽职地扮演一个驯服乖巧的玩物，甚至有点乐在其中。半蜷起身子抱住自己的腿根，黑色的高跟鞋踩在床单上，细腻的深色丝袜和高束的大腿绑带同白皙细腻的肌肤形成明显的对比，交界处隐约可见的红痕足以点燃最后的理智。

他含着眼泪拉过张四维的手从侧面摸进那片被洇湿的布料，配合议长会意的动作把自己向另一个人完全打开。

突然摸到金属硬物的触感让占尽优势的上位者一愣，随后强硬地压着身下人的腿向两侧开到最大，扯掉那条情趣意义远大于实用意义的内裤。

草

没有锁死的银环扣在根部，强制延缓高潮的时长。没射完的白液缓缓淌着，滴滴答答地落在小腹。

“小惊喜，阁下喜欢吗？”

议长对上秘书官无辜又委屈的眼神，勾起床伴修长的腿架到肩头，开始身体力行地回答问题。

还有什么能比现在更好？

正值黄金年龄的议长有着连首相都喜欢的脸，也没有会对彼此造成困扰的不良嗜好，掌控着节奏而且有心怜惜，在尝到甜头以后也愿意爽快地满足他，从尺寸到技巧都无可指摘，克制而有分寸。

虽然是某种程度上的第一次，但充足的前戏让他们在一开始就能轻易获得大量快感，本来相对陌生的躯体在不断升腾的欲火间迅速默契相合。

不平等的交易变成了各取所需。春风化雨，在无声间扭转局势历来是申时行最擅长的。

腰被压到对折的秘书官啜泣着承迎深浅交替的撞击。小腿到脚尖绷成一直线，脚趾不自觉的抠弄。高跟鞋挂在足尖，随着身上人加重的动作半悬着摇摇晃晃。处在高潮边缘的身体每一寸都经不得碰，遑论是腿根会阴这样的要地故意被指腹反复摩挲。

第二次的巅峰接踵而至，直到他战栗着慢慢地流完了，张四维才最后深送几下磨着内壁交出来。

内阁秘书眼前一片模糊。等到泪水被议长擦干，他才逆着光看清对方餍足又有点意犹未尽的神情。

大概算是宾主尽欢？

申时行呼出一口气，任人摆弄着脱下了丝袜和鞋。不太穿的皮鞋总有些磨脚，脚心和侧沿的肌肤被磨的发红。

议长的体温比秘书官要低一些，相对温凉的大手握着他的脚从踝骨摩挲到小腿，换来不甚有力的抽拉踢蹬。

“阁下别这样。”他半侧过去缩起腿，却又留恋着对方指掌的温度。犹豫间被人俯身扣了个满怀，交换了一个温情绵长的吻。

“好痒啊。”还隐隐有泪意的杏眼瞥过去，让人心神荡漾。申时行又主动环上张四维，一寸寸抚摸伴食中书瘦削硬质的骨骼肩背，凑上去在他的颈项间啄吻，含着喉结吮吸。

湿软的舌尖自下而上沿着软骨的侧面碾过，转过一圈再抵上正面，喉结上下滚动在舌面擦过。

默许触碰这样私密的地方已经足以说明很多问题了。

他感受着体内那根器物的变化笑起来，扭了扭腰，对上更为灼热的视线，坦然地向着身上人张开双臂展示自己。

“您喜欢我吗？”苏州人眉眼弯弯撒起娇少有人能扛得住。他真喜欢议长镜框后冷淡的眉眼柔软下来的情形。

交易已经达成，但申时行仍然渴望更多。他知道这里远不是张四维的底线，甚至可以说还有不少富裕。

他当然猜得到自卑又自负的议长的底线是什么，却依然想亲身验证那些风闻。

出于嫉妒，出于好胜，也许出于他自己都没有意识到的小心思。

他们本质上是一样的人。

得寸进尺和贪得无厌是本性。

“您在首相身前也是这样吗？”申时行依旧笑得眉眼弯弯，温驯又无辜地歪了歪头，肆无忌惮地地踩上底线。

张四维的脸冷了下来。慢慢地，他笑起来，声音里还有情欲后的沙哑。

“申时行。”议长连名带姓地念过这个名字。

“转过去。”

事实证明，顶着清冷人设的伴食中书并不是不会。再好脾气的人都会发火，何况他脾气本就称不上好，最多比较善于审时度势和不露声色地忍让而已。

秘书官跪趴着陷在被耸弄堆叠的被褥里，被锁死了锁精环，按着腰狠狠地操弄。

张四维绝对是故意的，居然选这样的姿势。美人一边咬着被子呻吟呜咽一边在一团乱的脑子里埋怨。柔韧的腰肢拉出好看的弧度，白嫩的腰侧被掐出青痕，腿根没被脱掉的绑带被汗水浸湿。有一点肉感的温热身躯蹂躏起来感觉格外的好。

申时行反手摸下去贴上议长扣在自己腰间的手，战栗着摩挲他的手背，再松松地插进指缝里。

“阁下，您太棒了。”用过一次的套路很难再次起效。

他到底就是处在下风，就算表面上势均力敌也没用。首相的秘书官瘫在被褥里又被拉起来往后撞。被彻底锁死无法高潮的真的不好受，得不到释放的快感只能在大脑里不断堆积。

“呜，阁下……”他只好乖乖交出最后的筹码，也是张四维最想听的。

“温柔一点好吗？我的一整夜都是您的。”申时行勉强撑起上身回过头，靠着攒着的一点儿力气说完，“谭部长回来了，现在和首相在一起。明天戚帅也会回来。整个周末首相都不会需要召见您。”

动作停了，卡在腰间的手也松了三分。

“阁下”秘书官哭红的眼睛哀哀地望过来。温热柔软的手指缠上张四维的，“我真的好喜欢您的手，再摸摸我好吗？”

议长由着他带着自己的手移到胸口，冷笑一声，分大身下人的腿，缓缓研磨起来。

申时行把脸埋进柔软的织物里。寒凉的吻落在敏感的后颈激地他一颤，凉意顺着脊柱窜过灼热炸开，昏沉的脑子也清新起来，下身绞的更紧。议长惋惜的声音附在耳侧响起。

“何必当初？”

内阁秘书在喘息间换了口气，回过头蹭上议张四维的唇，舌尖探出口腔讨好地舔抵。

他们最终还是在一起高潮了第二次。

结束后张四维起身去洗澡，留着申时行一个人趴在被子里。

还不错，申时行舔舔嘴唇合上眼睛听着里面的水声。

洗完澡张四维气也消了，拿着热毛巾出来，替人收拾干净。又给申时行倒了一杯水，任他就着自己的手喝完，然后环着自己的腰躺倒在自己腿上。

歇了片刻，秘书官哑着嗓子问他的交易对象他的付出是否有效。

“阁下，可以吗？”

后记

在工党党内选举的前一周，候选人申时行再次被好友约了出来，只说是吃饭。

在席上见到面色淡定的议长的时候，秘书官若无其事地打了招呼，其实在心里操着吴语把多事的好友叨叨了一百遍。

王锡爵在席间拉了他到门外，大着舌头絮絮叨叨说最近两家有生意往来他才找着借口把人请来，不管发生了什么，他们俩一块儿总能把张四维摆平了云云。

然后申时行就无语地看着议长和自己半醉的好友越聊越热络。

算了。

他还能怎么办呢？


End file.
